


What is Love?

by bar2d2s



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Terror Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Zach had managed to break free of the brainwashing on his own in Terror Titans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net 1/5/2009

_Death is freedom, freedom is death. Granny is love._

Death is freedom? That doesn't sound-

_Death is freedom, freedom is death!_

Right. That sounds perfectly right.

_Granny is love._

That sounds, that sounds-

A flash of a memory seared across Zatara's mind. Eyes like sunlight, skin like fire, a sweet, giddy smile…

That sounds  _wrong_.

_DEATH IS FREEDOM. FREEDOM IS DEATH. GRANNY IS LOVE._

No, that isn't right. Granny isn't love. It's someone else.

" _Come on, Zat! You remember me! You_ _have_ _to remember me!"_

_GRANNY IS LOVE._

"No!" Zatara yelled aloud, slamming his head against the wall of his prison. The accursed voice went silent. Unfortunately, his little outburst had caused one of the guards to open the door to his cell, peering in cautiously.

"Heh, the little witch boy. Clock King said we might have trouble with you."

Zatara looked up at the man, eyes blank. "Death is freedom, freedom is death." The guard grinned.

"I guess he was wrong."

"Death is freedom, freedom is death." Zatara repeated, then smirked, eyes fully aware. "Eddie is love. Draug no erif!"

Screaming, the guard burst into flames, allowing Zatara to slip past him into the hall.

"Tius ot mrofinu" he whispered, his tuxedo turning into a guard's outfit, and heading for the door.


End file.
